


Kasztanowiec

by podmoskiewskiwieczor



Category: Słowackiewicz
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, How Do I Tag, Hurt, M/M, Polski | Polish, Romanticism, Słowackiewicz - Freeform, WIP, mickiewacki, slowackiewicz
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podmoskiewskiwieczor/pseuds/podmoskiewskiwieczor
Summary: To mój pierwszy opublikowany fic tutaj. Proszę od razu wybaczyć przeruchany żart z kasztanem i wszelkie błędy historyczne i gramatyczne jako ofiary na rzecz historii. xD
Relationships: Adam Mickiewicz & Juliusz Słowacki, Adam Mickiewicz/Juliusz Słowacki
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fandom a sprawa polska





	Kasztanowiec

Juliusz spacerował pustą, długą aleją parku wczesnym rankiem. Zimno, ale mżawić przestało, na sczerniałych przez jesień gałęziach osiadł ładnie mrozek. Boulevard Froissart spowijała jeszcze ranna mgiełka, aż wyobrazić sobie można było, jak na góreczce w dali zstępuje biała Dyjanna by przemówić... Zaprzał się. Na szczęście wszystkie te pomysły gasły tak szybko jak słomiany zapał twórcy. Nie miał nadziei na rzeczywistą rewolucję prowadzącą do wyjścia ludzi z ciał - przynajmniej nie za swojego życia. Pogrążony w tych rozmyślaniach, przeszedł dalej gdzie wiatr się natężył, zmiótł kłaki kompletnie z czoła, potarmosił kasztanowce. One zagrzechotały ze zgrozą i zrzuciły z siebie deszcz swoich ostatnich owoców, jeden z nich na złość trafiając go w glans czoła.  
\- Kurwa... - przeklnął. Pozłościł się po czym ruszył go podnieść by w odwecie zatopić go w stawie obok. Niemniej jednak, przechodzień tuż przed nim był szybszy o krok i pochwycił snadnie brązowy klinot spod jego trzewi.  
\- To pana kasztan? - zapytał nisko, a Słowacki podniósł wzrok niemal myląc go z owym drzewem. Zlękł się.  
\- Adam. - jakby sobie oznajmił i się wyprostował. Tak bardzo chciał mu oburzeniem nakipieć, aczkolwiek nie wiedział co dziwi go bardziej: to, że bez spojrzenia obytego kpiną normalnie się do niego zwraca czy to... że właśnie wkłada mu w dłoń kasztan.  
\- Obrzydliwa pogoda, czyż nie?  
Juliusz nie słuchał. Patrzył się na swoją dłoń jak sroka w gnat.  
\- Jak na to, że słowem mi się nie ozwie, to jednak dużo ma pan o mnie do powiedzenia w swoim Kordianie. O, może odezwie się do mnie dopiero w swoim tomie następnym, gdzie będzie mi łeb ucinał jako Goliatowi? Powiedz, jakbyś mnie tedy zabił? - uśmiechnął się. Widząc wyciągniętą wciąż w osłupieniu dłoń Juliusza złożył jego palce na kasztanie. Zakłopotany schował go od razu do kieszeni.  
\- Złaź mi z drogi, durniu.  
\- Durniu... - pławił się w jego inwektywach, aczkolwiek widząc jak kędzierzawiec usposobieniem sarny chciałby już od niego uciec, pochwycił go za mokry rękaw i zawarzył nad uchem: - Mało coś cię rozjusza to, że domyśliłem się autorstwa tej książki.  
\- Ostatni raz tobie rzeknę. - odszczeknął jakby nagłym impulsem, strząsając z siebie ciepły dreszcz po głosie mężczyzny. - Dobrze żeś to przeczytał. Może ja tak chciałem, bo naprzyda ci się zmiana myślenia. Wiesz, jeśli nazywasz się Polakiem, musisz pozwolić w naszej społeczności krążyły swobodnie wszystkie idee, nie tylko Wasze. I jestem zażenowany tak niecywilizowanym zachowaniem kogoś, kto ma czoła nazywać się Mesjaszem czy zbawicielem jakim, cholera, zbaw mję conajwyżej od tej konwersacji nadaremnej! Zachowujesz się jakbyś miał człowiekowi dać Bóg wie co. A jak człowiek wyciągnie po to rękę, to wciska mu, cholera... Kasztan! - dodał. Rozpiera go bezwstydna duma. Mimo to od razu przygniotło go całkowicie kamienne nieporuszenie ze strony mężczyzny.  
\- Skoroć tak się panu nie podoba ten kasztan, to go oddaj.  
Słowacki zamrugał zakłopotany.  
\- To go pan weź! - wypalił bez namysłu, równie szybko jak się zaburaczył. Nie spodziewał się by mężczyzna wziął na poważnie jego ferwor; a jednak, pojedyncza ręka wsunęła się głęboko w jego kiesę... palcem-grzebalcem wyhaczyła, pochwyciła kasztanowy klinot. Została może i dłużej niż powinna, pozostawiając znamię zimnoty Mickiewicza.  
\- Lżej ci? - Adam uzurpował ciszę jednym mrągnięciem.  
Cisza jednak trwała dalej. Słowacki wyglądał teraz jaki zresztą naprawdę był, jak panienka kurczowo trzymająca się resztek swej pozy na wielką damę, gorączkowo szukał krzty argumentu mogącego przysporzyć mu godności.  
\- Ty... ty, i twoje zakąsy. Chodzisz za mną, gadasz mi nad uchem i robisz wszystko co takiego zwyczajnego i samotnego człowieka jak ja doprowadza na skraj gorączki choć wiem, że i ręki byś w życiu mi nie podał nawet na skraju przepaści. Po co to robisz?  
\- Że niby co robię? - prychnął. Uśmiech Mickiewicza raził. Słowackiemu uszy pałały, może niestosownie do sytuacji z perspektywy paru spojrzeń przechodniów zwróconym teraz ku niemu.  
\- Wiesz, jedno ino masz z powstańca. Zakuty łeb. Casse-toi!  
Obrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, lecz po chwili jedno szybkie żgnięcie sprawia że mężczyzna słania się, po czym wnet opada na bruk tyłem. Juliusz ścisnął go za nogawkę gdy Mickiewicz go próbował go przygnieść kamaszem. Jakby na śmierć. Juliusz kaszlnął głośno.  
\- Hah. Stęchło ci w gardle? - przekręcił but tak, by spoczął niżej jego mostka. - Lepiej ci, Julek? O, tak jak teraz... Co? Nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać... Nie chce ci się już? Dobrze, masz prawo czuć się zaskoczony. Nawet i przestraszony.  
Wierzgnął się pod jego podeszwą w panice. W odpowiedzi przycisnął go mocniej.  
\- Tfu, puść mnie, kundlu brodaty!  
\- Kundlu brodaty...? - pomruknął, brwi podnosząc. Zaśmiał się donośnie.  
\- Półbrodaty!  
\- Co? - przysunął but pod jego nos i cholewą przymierzył się do przytkania jego monologu, widocznie czerpiąc przyjemność z wysiłku Juliusza o zmiecenie go z siebie. - E, nie słyszę.  
\- Zdejm tego trepa, tfu!  
\- Co ty pod wąsem klecisz?  
\- Na Boga! - strząsnął w chwili ostatniej kończynę wieszcza, powracając do siadu. Rejestrując opłakany stan swego zabłoconego kołnierza rozjuszył się bardziej. Starszy jednak nie odpuszczał i nachylił się nad nim, zrogowaciałymi palcami łapiąc go za podbródek.  
\- Słuchaj, ino, nie naszedłem cię tak przypadkiem, bez powodu. Powiem ci w końcu, co sądzę o tej twojej durnej książeczce. Myślałeś Juleczku, że jestem już stary, co? Stary, pieprzony, wyliniały kundel, co nie ma nic do roboty lepszego jak kręcić ze zgryzoty rymowanki? Ileś lat miał, jak generał wojnę przepowiedział? Trzy latka? Mnie docisnęła już wojna, a wchodziłem w najlepsze lata życia, ja widziałem sam, te wojska na rozkaz Napoleona. Te walki to nie przelewki, to się rąbie maczetą i kawałki zostawia psom. Ta moskiewska żulia... Teraz to dopiero, marazm, upadek, ileż to poległo... To się nie może powtórzyć. I w dołku z robakami w Wilnie rok żem przesiedział. To dopiero ofiara. Wszystko to, a z ciebie cienki Bolek jeszcze był, a pędzi snadnie do dyktowania jak z wrogiem walczyć. Gówno żeś Słowacki widział. Rusek nie odpuści sobie tak łatwo Polaka. Na co ci to? Dla pieprzonego poczucia wyjątkowości? Nie pańska to stawka. Nie ocalisz żadnego życia, poświęcając się za nic. Ah, nie odpowiadasz... znowu mnie słuchać nie chce. Naprawdę, nie masz szacunku krzty do autorytetu, nie dziwię się, w końcu nie przyszło ci za długo zaznać ojcowskiego dochowania.  
Juliusz nie potrafił się ubronić.  
\- No tak. Zachciało się odwetu. Pana ojczym mnie wysłał pokutować dobre chęci do aresztu. Dobrze że go cupnął ten piorun, takich szubrawców, zdrajców powinno się plenić. Doktorem był dobrym, ale filutem Nowosilcowa to był wybitnym! Ah, wybaczy mi moją grubiańskość, zwracam honor gdyż zaprawdę Pana uraziłem. Proszę, oto dowód mojego uszanowania dla pańskiego przodka, co miał za długi jęzor.  
Splunął prosto na polik mężczyzny. Nim się oderwał, jednak, przepełnione łzami oczy młodszego go zatrzymały. Juliusz wydał z siebie płaczliwe westchnęcie, nie mogąc oderwać się od palącego wzroku obmierzłego mężczyzny. Zadrżał pod nim.  
Adam chwycił go mocniej i zatopił się w ustach znieruchomiałego Juliusza, jako wiśnia na torcie jego sprofanowania.  
\- Tak... Apropos ocalenia życia. Nawet mnie nie błagaj, nie skamlaj gdy cię wyrzut doścignie, chciałeś być twardy... bądźże do końca. - ozwał się na koniec.  
Wcisnął dłoń w kieszeń i poszedł sobie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To mój pierwszy opublikowany fic tutaj. Proszę od razu wybaczyć przeruchany żart z kasztanem i wszelkie błędy historyczne i gramatyczne jako ofiary na rzecz historii. xD  
> 


End file.
